


Wide Eyed

by Suki_Babe



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dancer!Magnus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Time, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Lawyer!Alec, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Top Magnus Bane, a lot of fluff, idk how to tag, mention of drug use, past bad relationships, protective Ragnor, protective isabelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki_Babe/pseuds/Suki_Babe
Summary: Magnus stepped off the plane. He took a moment to look around the airport. There were people all around him, some waiting to get on a plane to wherever they were going, and some coming home. All that Magnus could think was that hopefully, finally, he was coming home too. New York had been a magnificent place, of course, but the bad memories that surrounded Brooklyn overtook  his love for the city. While Portland, Oregon was also a city, it was smaller than New York and had an entirely different set of people. Magnus needed change, and he needed it fast./Alec would describe his life as mundane, boring, always the same. He didn’t necessarily mind the routine, it helped him keep a steady head, but there were definitely times when Alec wished for a little bit of adventure. But every time Alec thought about that, he was immediately brought back to the incident. Routine stopped anything like that happening ever again. And Alec would be damned if he ever allowed it. So, he just continued his morning run like he always did./Or: I ran out of fanfiction and decided to write my own.





	1. I Can't Pretend, It's Not the End

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, so this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's hella not good. I hope that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> It's not beta'd, so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> All titles from the song "Wide Eyed" Billy Locket
> 
> I haven't read very much of the books, so the characters are all based on the TV show.

Magnus stepped off the plane. He took a moment to look around the airport. There were people all around him, some waiting to get on a plane to wherever they were going, and some coming home. All that Magnus could think was that hopefully, finally, he was coming home too. New York had been a magnificent place, of course, but the bad memories that surrounded Brooklyn overtook  his love for the city. While Portland, Oregon was also a city, it was smaller than New York and had an entirely different set of people. Magnus needed change, and he needed it fast. Someone bumped into him, snapping him back into reality. The stranger mumbled their apologies and continued to wherever they were headed. Magnus looked up again and found the sign that said “baggage claim”; he followed the sign until he made it to carousel 7. The suitcases had already started to circle around the carousel, more coming from the ramp above. Magnus looked around for his sparkly black suitcases, only carrying his clothes. His best friend Ragnor was currently making the long trek from New York in a Uhaul with the rest of Magnus’ things. No one else had been willing to make such a long drive, but Ragnor loved to explore, so he was happy to do it. Even if the drive was 41 hours. Not even Magnus had wanted to drive from New York to Oregon, but he also could not afford to have all of his things flown here, especially with his salary as a dance teacher.

Magnus had been working as a dance instructor at a studio called “Belcourt Ballerinas”. While he had loved his job, his ex-girlfriend Camille’s family had owned the studio. Plus, he was much more interested in hip hop than ballet. So, when an old family friend contacted him about co-owning a new dance studio in Portland, Oregon, he couldn’t resist. Owning his own dance studio had always been his dream. Plus, this allowed him to get away from Camille and her toxic energy. 

When he finally spotted his last bag, he picked it up and headed towards the parking garage. Dot, the other owner of the studio, was waiting there for him. She would be taking him to his new apartment, which was connected to the studio. He currently didn’t have a car, so having an apartment nearby the studio was a must. 

He saw Dot’s turquoise porsche immediately and headed towards where it was parked. Dot had saved up a lot of money working as the CEO of a fashion company, thus how she was able to afford the dance studio. Magnus would be handling most of the studio’s business affairs since Dot was still working for the fashion company. She had decided that the studio would be a good investment and had a special place in her heart for dance. Especially since her wife, Catarina, had been a dance instructor in order to make money while she went through medical school. While Catarina had officially become a doctor at the Providence St. Vincent Medical Center, they still went dancing quite often. 

Once Magnus reached the car Dot immediately jumped out and pulled him into a big hug. 

“Magnus! It is so good to see you.” she smiled brightly at him once they pulled away from each other.

“My dear Dorothea, it is so good to see you too. How is the lovely Catarina doing?” Magnus asked whilst loading his suitcases into the trunk. 

“She’s doing really well. Personally, I think that she works too much, but I know that she loves her job. How was the plane ride over here?”

“Long,” magnus chuckled “but good. I was just so excited to get here, I couldn’t help it.”

Magnus headed to the passenger side and got into the car. He buckled his seatbelt while Dot started the car. The drive to the studio was filled with pleasant conversation and catching up. Magnus and Dot had both gone to NYU together, but Dot had moved to Oregon right after she graduated. They had kept contmore act after she moved, but they had definitely drifted a bit since then. It was nice to be able to reconnect after so many years apart. 

Once they made it to the studio Magnus looked up towards the window of what would be his new home. Dot parked in front of the building and helped Magnus carry his luggage up the stairs to his apartment. It was a small apartment, but still bigger than the place he had back in Brooklyn. It was a one bedroom apartment, but the kitchen and living room were separate from the bedroom. Unlike his old apartment. It was going to be nice to be able to entertain other people without having a bed in the middle of the living room. There was an ensuite bathroom with a lovely stand alone bath tub and shower. Magnus knew that he would be taking a long, relaxing bubble bath later in the evening, once he got settled. 

“Ragnor should be arriving anytime with the rest of my things” Magnus stated, still wandering around the apartment. 

“Lovely, I asked a couple of friends to come over and help you move in. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Of course! You do know how much stuff I have. The extra help will be very much appreciated” Magnus and Dot were both still laughing when there was a buzzing sound coming from downstairs. 

“Oh! That must be them.” Dot immediately headed down the stairs to get the door, Magnus following close behind. 

Dot opened the door and there was a beautiful woman standing on the other side of the door. She had long black hair with dark brown eyes. Her lips were painted bright red and she was wearing a pair of leather skinny jeans and a skin tight black tank top.

“Magnus, this is Isabelle Lightwood. She’s my assistant at work, but definitely more of a friend than a coworker.” 

Magnus smiled brightly at Isabelle and was rewarded with an equally gorgeous smile 

“It’s lovely to meet you Isabelle, my name is Magnus. I’ve heard a lot of great things about you.” Isabelle laughed sweetly at Magnus’ comment. 

“I can assure you, I’ve heard a lot about you too.” 

“Oh no, Dorothea. What have you been telling people about me?”

“Only the truth, Magnus.” Dot winked at Magnus and they both laughed.

It was only then that Magnus noticed there were two more bodies, standing behind Isabelle. The first was an average sized blonde with interestingly colored eyes. He was standing straight, chest puffed out, obviously trying to make himself look taller. He was wearing black jeans and a tight blue shirt. He was wearing a slight smirk, but Magnus figured that was probably just how his face rested. After Magnus was done looking over the blonde boy, his eyes wandered to the tall figure standing next to him. Magnus was immediately captured by the bright hazel eyes looking at him. It felt like those eyes were looking right into his soul, given how intense they were. He scanned the rest of the man, doing an obvious up and down look. The tall figure had the same colored hair as Isabelle, but was a curly mess plopped on the top of his head. He had a tattoo peeking out of the top of his gray shirt. He was wearing ripped, black jeans and combat boots. This boy was tall, taller than anyone Magnus had ever met before, but unlike the blonde, he stood slightly slouched over. Maybe this was to make himself look smaller?

“Magnus… Magnus?” He hadn’t even realized that Dot was talking to him until she smacked him on the shoulder. 

“S-sorry” Magnus stuttered,”What were you saying?”

“I was just introducing you to Jace and Alec, Isabelle’s brothers.”  _ Alec. _

The blonde one, Jace, immediately reached out a hand to shake Magnus’ own. 

“It’s really nice to meet you Magnus.” 

“You as well, Jace. I must say, you look nothing like your siblings.” Jace chuckled, but there seemed to be a small sense of sadness in his eyes. Magnus was about to apologize when Jace began to talk. 

“I guess adopted brother is the proper term in my case, these losers took me in when I was 10 after my parents died.” Magnus let out a small breath. 

“I am very sorry to hear that.” Jace just smiled back at him. 

“Eh, it’s alright, It was a long time ago.”

After that Magnus reluctantly turned to the other figure. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to turn towards him, it was more like he wanted it a little too much. 

“Alexander, right?” Magnus asked, extending a hand. 

“Uh- Yeah. I mean most people call me Alec, but that is my name.” Magnus couldn’t help but notice the small blush that crept up on those beautifully pale cheeks. 

“Well, it is very lovely to meet you,  _ Alexander _ .” Magnus couldn’t help but drag out the name this time, hoping to see that adorable blush again. He was not disappointed. 

Just as Alec was about to reply, a large uhaul pulled up on the street and immediately started to honk. 

“That, would be Ragnor with all of my things. Thank you all for coming to help. It is very much appreciated.” Dot gestured towards the three Lightwood’s to come inside while Magnus headed to greet Ragnor. Immediately when Ragnor stepped out of the truck, Magnus attacked him in a bone crushing hug. Ragnor immediately protested. 

“Get off of me you imbecile.” Ragnor’s british accent rang in Magnus ears, but he didn’t let go. 

“Ragnor! My love, my life. How good it is to see you!” Ragnor finally succeeded at prying Magnus away from him before swatting Magnus on the back of the head. He wasn’t much of a hugger. 

“I just saw you a week ago, Magnus.” Ragnor sighed, “I definitely do not need that much physical affection after being cooped up in this hellhole for so long.” Ragnor said, gesturing towards the truck. 

“Hey, you’re the one who volunteered, don’t get mad at me.” 

“You and I both know that you would have had to drive it yourself if I hadn’t been the one to step up and help. I’m pretty sure Raphael would rather walk on glass than drive 40 hours across the country.” Ragnor always was one for the dramatics. 

“True, which is why I could never thank you enough, my dear friend.” Ragnor just scowled at Magnus in return, but Magnus didn’t miss the slight upturn in his lips. 

Magnus lead Ragnor towards the door of the studio and then up the stairs to meet the others. After everyone exchanged introductions, they all headed down the stairs to begin unloading the truck. It did not take long to unload everything, and Magnus would be lying if he said he hadn’t taken a couple of moments to check out Alec when he was carrying furniture with Jace 

“Enjoying the view?” Ragnor whispered to Magnus. Magnus sighed, realizing he had been caught by his friend. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Magnus knew Ragnor would see straight through his bald faced lie, but he said it anyway. 

“Be careful.” Was all Ragnor had to say before he walked away and continued to help unload the truck. Magnus knew he was right. So he stopped looking at Alec and helped Isabelle with the small coffee table she was carrying. 

He really did need to be careful. 

 

...

 

Alec had woken up that Saturday morning like it was any other morning, right at 6 o’clock. He ate a small breakfast, oatmeal, and then changed into a tank top and workout shirts to go for his morning run. He went for a run every morning, it always helped him to clear his head a bit before he started his day. 

Alec would describe his life as mundane, boring, always the same. He didn’t necessarily mind the routine, it helped him keep a steady head, but there were definitely times when Alec wished for a little bit of adventure. But every time Alec thought about that, he was immediately brought back to the incident. Routine stopped anything like that happening ever again. And Alec would be damned if he ever allowed it. So, he just continued his morning run like he always did. 

Right as he was turning around to head back to his apartment, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He read the caller ID, even though he already knew it was Izzy. Jace would never be up this early on a Saturday, and Izzy is the only other person who calls him on a regular basis. Knowing Izzy won’t mind, Alec continues his run as he picks up the phone.

“Izzy, hey. What’s up?”

“Do I need always need a reason to call my big brother?” Alec chuckles at this, knowing that Izzy always has a motive. 

“Come on Iz, just tell me what’s going on.” Izzy sighs at this, but continues anyway. 

“ _ Fine. _ You know my boss Dot? Well she was talking about how one of her friends was moving here in order to start a dance studio and…” Izzy pauses, “I kind of volunteered you, me, and Jace to help him move in.” Alec immediately stops running. 

“What?! When?”

“Later this afternoon… Before you make up some dumb excuse as to why you can’t help, please just think about it. I know that you have nothing else to do today. You never do.” Alec sighs, he could never say to know to his little sister. 

“Fine. I’ll help. But after we’re done, I’m going home, curling up with a good book, and ordering takeout.” Alec heard Izzy shriek and had to pull the phone away slightly due to the loud noise.  

“Thank you, thank you, thank you big brother! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to somehow convince Jace to get out of be sometime today in order to help. I’ll text you the time and address.” 

Alec and Izzy exchanged their goodbyes and Alec finished his run home in order to get ready. 

And that’s how he ended up here, staring into the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen. There was something so captivating about the man standing in front of him. Those gorgeous eyes, lined with black and glitter. That black hair with a hint of blonde spread throughout, gelled so high that it looked like not even gravity could mess with those perfect strands of hair. On top of all of that, he was wearing sinfully tight jeans and a button down shirt with a gold pattern on it, also adorned with gold necklaces. Alec had never seen anyone quite like him before. 

The man, Magnus, introduced himself to Jace first and then turned back to stare into Alec’s eyes. 

“Alexander, right?” Magnus extended a ring adorned hand to Alec, and Alec was worried he might faint just from shaking this guys hand. 

“Uh- Yeah. I mean most people call me Alec, but that is my name.” Of course he was now a stuttering mess. He normally hated it when people called him by his full name, but Magnus could use it anytime. 

“Well, it is very lovely to meet you,  _ Alexander _ .” Alec was thoroughly fucked. 

After they had finished unloading everything from the uhaul and placing all of the furniture where Magnus wanted, everyone was exhausted. They were all gathered in the living room, sitting on the couches surrounded by untouched boxes. Everyone was talking around him, but Alec could only pay attention to the beautiful man sitting across from him. The way his face lit up when he talked about his dance studio, the way his adam’s apple bobbed when he tilted his head up whilst laughing, that gorgeous stretch of skin that was peaking out of his shirt… Alec really needed to stop, but he just couldn’t look away.

“So, I know that everyone is exhausted after all that moving, but how about if later tonight we all go out for drinks to celebrate Magnus?” Izzy asked, definitely looking towards Alec with a knowing smile.

Everyone quickly agreed, except for Alec. But then, Magnus turned towards him with those piercing eyes. 

“Alexander?” 

“Yes- uh- sounds fun.” 

 

…

  
  


“There is no way you’re wearing  _ that _ tonight.” Izzy circled Alec disapprovingly. He was wearing an old black t-shirt and too big jeans with the same combat boots from earlier. 

Alec immediately tried to defend his outfit choices, but Izzy quickly shut him up by throwing a forest green shirt and some black skinny jeans towards him. Both articles of clothing were tighter than Alec would have liked, but there was no use in trying to convince Izzy that she made a fashion mistake. She did work for the biggest fashion company in Portland, afterall. He finished off the outfit with his trusty leather jacket and then spun around for Izzy’s approval. Izzy lets out a small sigh. 

“It’ll do.”

Contrary to Alec, Izzy looks absolutely stunning. She’s wearing a skin tight red dress with her signature red lipstick. Her hair curls around her face perfectly as she finishes off the look with a pair of black high heels. Alec really would never understand how they were related. Izzy always looked effortly perfect and had this effortless confidence, whereas Alec was a god damn disaster in both of those departments. What on earth was he thinking when he had agreed to go out tonight? He hated clubs. Not to mention he already knew he was going to act like a complete idiot around Magnus. 

“Maybe this isn’t the best idea Iz.” Alec said, trying to pull his shirt a little bit so it didn’t show off as much of his chest. 

“No, Alec. You are not getting out of this one. I saw the way you looked at Magnus and there is now way that I’m letting you sit at home and do nothing when there is a beautiful man waiting at a club for you.” 

“You know he’s not waiting for  _ me  _ Izzy. Besides, this might be a bad idea because of-”

Izzy immediately cuts him off, reading his mind. 

“This isn’t like that Alec. Just because you made a mistake that one time does not mean that you can’t let yourself have fun every once in a while. It was years ago.” 

Deep down, Alec knew that she was right. But it was still hard to allow himself to get out there after everything that happened. In the end, he let Izzy convince him and they all headed for the club. The club was called “Hunter’s Moon” and while Alec had never been (obviously), it was one of Jace’s favorites. They arrived before the rest of the group, but Alec immediately noticed when the rest arrived. More like, when Magnus arrived, looking absolutely amazing is those tight purple pants and purple shirt where only the last two buttons were done. There were necklaces covering the exposed skin, but Alec could still see the golden color of Magnus’ toned chest. To finish off the whole look, Magnus had a small wing on both of his eyes, accompanied by some black eyeshadow. Alec was practically drooling at the sight in front of him when Magnus spoke. 

“Hello Alexander, don’t you look absolutely sinful in that shirt.” 

It’s honestly a miracle that Alec didn’t faint right then and there. 


	2. I Never Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys continue to be cautious, but something is definitely brewing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Welcome back! This chapter is a bit longer than the last, but I promise that the last two are much longer. Enjoy!

“Hello Alexander, don’t you look absolutely sinful in that shirt.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have said it, based on the look on Ragnor’s face, but he couldn’t help it. The look on Alec’s face was priceless, and he got a chance to see that amazing blush again. 

“Uh- I- Um… Thanks, I guess.” Alec stumbled, making Magnus smile even wider. Ragnor then cleared his throat and addressed the rest of the group. 

“Lovely to see you all again, I apologize in advance for all of the  _ interesting _ things my friend will say throughout the evening.” Dot smacks Ragnor lightly on the shoulder and then turns to everyone. 

“I’d like you all to meet Catarina, my wife.”

They all introduced themselves to Catarina with big smiles. 

“It’s really nice to meet all of you. It’s honestly a miracle I actually had a Saturday night off.” Magnus had never had the chance to actually meet Catarina, and it seemed the rest of the group had not had the chance either. Except Isabelle. She immediately walked up and gave Catarina a big hug. 

After they had all greeted one another, They entered the club and headed towards the  bar. Magnus may or may not have checked out Alec’s ass as he walked into the building, but he would never admit it. 

“Maia!” Catarina called to the bartender, they must know each other. Maia turns around and smiles at Catarina. 

“Catarina, haven’t seen you in a while.” Catarina turns to the rest of the group. 

“Everyone, this is Maia. Her mother works with me at the hospital.” Everyone introduces themselves, yet again, and then they all place their drink orders before heading to a booth in the corner. Magnus ordered himself a martini, and couldn’t help but notice that Alec only ordered a bottle of beer, but still made this face when he drank some of it. He must not be that into alcohol, Magnus thought to himself. He wasn’t sure exactly how it happened, but Magnus had somehow ended up sitting next to Alec in the booth. As the rest of the table talked, Magnus decided to strike up a conversation with Alec. 

“So, not really your scene is it?” He turned to face Alec whilst he took a sip from his martini.

“Not really…” Alec answered honestly,”but Izzy says that I should get out more, so I guess that this is a good place to start.” Magnus laughs.

“I don’t know if I would say a loud, dark club is a good place to start. But here you are.” Alec smiles back at magnus, and damn, what a smile it was. 

“I guess I would probably have to agree with you.” Eventually, after a few drinks, Isabelle suggests that they all dance, and Magnus definitely was not going to protest to that suggestion. Alec hesitated for a second, but with a little convincing from Magnus, he agreed. Magnus tries to ignore the look that Ragnor gives him on their way to the dance floor, but then Ragnor grabs his arm. 

“Magnus…” Ragnor warns. Magnus sighs, because he knows that Ragnor is right. He can’t jump into anything right now, not with everything that has happened with Camille. 

“I know.” Magnus pulls away from Ragnor’s grip and heads towards the others, before any of them can get suspicious. Magnus dances for a little while before he kindly excuses himself for the night, claiming he’s tired. The whole time, he avoids making eye contact with Alec. The truth is, he doesn’t want to leave, but he knows that it would be a bad idea to stay. Besides, he really does need to get some rest so that he can spend the day tomorrow unpacking his things. After he exchanges goodbyes with the rest of the group, he goes outside and gets a cab home. 

 

…

  
  


Once he had made it home, he hesitated before he went up to his apartment. He looked at himself in the big mirror of the dance studio. His makeup was a little smudged, and his hair had lost a little bit of height. He couldn’t help but feel like a little bit of a fraud in his tight pants and unbuttoned shirt. There was no denying that he looked good, but he knew that the outside in no way matched the inside. He was broken. All of the confidence and flirting was just a show so that no one would be able to see the pain that he hid from the rest of the world. Camille had broken him. And now he wasn’t quite sure how to put himself back together. 

Eventually, he headed upstairs and took off his makeup. He began running a bath and slowly undressed. He hadn’t realized just how exhausted he was until he sunk his aching muscles into the warm bath water. 

Moving to Oregon had been a good idea, he knew that, he just couldn’t help but iss certain things in New York. He missed Raphael, his students, and he knew that he would soon miss Ragnor once he went back home. Home… Magnus hoped that this new place could be his home. That was something that he was definitely unsure of, but he still stayed optimistic. Especially after making what seemed to be some pretty great friends today. Isabelle had already expressed interest in taking one of his hip hop classes and Alec… oh, Alec. Magnus knew that Alec was going to be a problem. Not that there was anything wrong with Alec, it was just a slight inconvenience to meet such a beautiful human being at such a bad time. Magnus could not risk heartbreak again, not after everything. And if that meant trying to avoid Alec, then so be it. 

Long after the water had gone cold, Magnus reluctantly got out of the bathtub. His entire body was sore and craved sleep. After he dried off and put on a clean pair of boxers, he went into the bedroom and curled up in his silk sheet, silently thanking himself for putting the sheets on his bed right when they set it up. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, definitely not thinking of hazel eyes and neck tattoos. 

 

…

 

Magnus wakes up slowly the next day, not quite hungover, but definitely feeling a little off from last night. Whether it was from the alcohol or the events from the evening, he wasn’t quite sure. When he finally gets out of bed, he throws on his silk robe and heads towards the kitchen to make himself a coffee. 

“Good morning my friend, or should I say, good afternoon.” Ragnor immediately hands Magnus a mug. No doubt full of mostly sugar and cream and just a little bit of coffee. 

“Morning.” Magnus couldn’t help but be a little short with his friend. He had been just fine without Ragnor’s little comment last night. Even if it was true, Magnus didn’t need a constant reminder about all of the mistakes that he had made with Camille. 

“Don’t be angry with me Magnus. You know that I’m just trying to help you and do what’s best for you.” 

“I know Ragnor,” Magnus sighed “It’s just that it hurts to think about her, and I guess that Alec made me feel like I don’t have to think about her anymore. I know that I can’t jump into anything with him right now, it just feels… different. Which I’m fully aware sounds crazy because I just met him yesterday but it’s like I feel drawn to him and I don’t really know why but I kind of want to find out, which I know is stupid and I’m stupid but-” Magnus hadn’t realized he had been rambling until he felt Ragnor’s hand touch his shoulder. 

“Magnus,” Ragnor paused “I know. I know that it hurts to think about her but I’m just asking you to be careful. Alec seems to be a fine gentleman, but I can’t help but worry about you. I couldn’t bare it if you experienced another heartbreak. Just be careful.”

Magnus immediately reached out and pulled Ragnor into a hug. Normally, Ragnor didn’t do hugs, but he accepted this one. He knew that his friend needed it. 

After their conversation, they went back to drinking coffee and making breakfast. After about an hour, Ragnor stated that he had someone he needed to see before his flight tomorrow and kindly excused himself. Now that Magnus was alone, he took this opportunity to change into his workout clothes and practice the routine he would be teaching his new students the next day. He headed downstairs towards the studio and set his freshly filled water bottle against the wall. He headed over towards the speakers and hooked his phone up through the AUX cord. He immediately hit play on The Veronica’s “In My Blood” and began to dance. 

In all honesty, he hadn’t danced like this is a while. This was one of his older routines, but he still knew it like the back of his hand. As he started to get really lost in the music, lost in the twists and turns, he started to think about what Ragnor had said earlier. He really appreciated everything that he had said, it just also made him realize how truly scared he is to love someone again. Magnus had built up all of these walls around his heart because of Camille, and imagining someone else breaking them down, was terrifying. Alec was terrifying. 

He continued dancing through the pain in his chest. Putting all of the anger, all of the hurt towards Camille into his dance moves. Everything that he had done for her, given up for her. None of it was worth it. She wasn’t worth it. He hadn’t even realized that he had started crying until he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t want to hurt anymore. More than anything, he didn’t want to hurt because of her anymore. She took everything from him. He couldn’t let that happen ever again, and he knew that. 

He began getting lost in the music again, really taking in the lyrics. 

 

**_When I look into your eyes_ ** ****_  
_ **_I wanna breathe you in to get me high_ ** ****_  
_ **_Crawl into this space inside your mind_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Just leave me there, leave me there\_

 

He couldn’t help but start thinking about Alec again. Alec and those eyes that captured him immediately. 

 

**_Now you got me wanting more_ ** ****_  
_ **_I felt religion with you on the floor_ ** ****_  
_ **_The holy word that I've been waiting for_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Baby stay with me, stay with me_

 

Could feeling this way about someone really be a bad thing? He had no clue… because whatever was stirring within Magnus was different than what he had felt for Camille. 

 

**_We don't have to wait all night_ ** ****_  
_ **_To know if this is really love_ ** ****_  
_ **_We don't have to wait all night_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Cause I can feel you in my blood_

 

_ Stop it.  _ Magnus immediately thought. Even if you do feel something for Alec. He would never want someone as broken as you. No one would. 

Once the song was over he turned off his phone and leaned against the wall for a second. It felt good to dance again. His love for dance had definitely been lacking recently, and he couldn’t help but blame that on Camille. She knew that he didn’t want to teach ballet, but she had convinced him that he could never do anything better than teach at her parent’s studio. He wasn’t good enough. In her eyes, he wasn’t good enough for anything. 

When he finally turned around, wiping the sweat on his forehead with a washcloth, he 

immediately froze. There were those two captivating eyes, looking right at him. 

 

…

 

Alec really hadn’t understood the turn of events that had occured the night before. He had agreed to go out because he had been so captivated by Magnus, and everything had been going so well between them… until Ragnor had pulled Magnus aside. Something shifted within Magnus after that because he had immediately began ignoring Alec, and then left abruptly. He didn’t even say goodbye to Alec. Which was fine. They had only met earlier that day, and whatever connection Alec thought he felt between the two of them obviously hadn’t been there for Magnus. 

When Alec finally decided to get out of bed, he decided to skip his morning run. It was a Sunday after all. He had decided that he needed a real day off before he had to go back to work the next day. Alec worked as a lawyer at his Mother’s small company. It was mainly pro bono cases for people who couldn’t afford bigger name lawyers. His father had wanted him to work for his bigger company, the biggest in New York, but that all changed when Robert found out that Alec was gay. It was a huge turning point in both Alec and his mothers’ lives because it brought out the kind of man that Robert truly was. As soon as Maryse found out about the affair, she left Robert and took her children with her. Well, the ones that she could. She opened the small business in Portland and both Alec and Jace had immediately jumped on the opportunity to work for her. They had both attended law school back in New York. Alec hadn’t spoken to Robert in almost 5 years now, and he didn’t really mind. 

He pet church on his way towards the kitchen to brew himself some coffee. He took his coffee black, it was boring, but so was Alec. At least that’s what he thought. He couldn’t help but let his mind wonder back to Magnus, who had to be the least boring man he’d ever met. There was something about him, something that Alec wanted to explore. His thoughts were interrupted by the soft buzz of his cell phone on the counter. 

“Hey Jace” 

“Woah dude, don’t sound so disappointed that it’s me.” Jace said, with a joking tone. 

“Ah, shit. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to come across like that.”

“Dude, it’s fine. I just wanted to check up on you after last night. You seemed pretty down after Magnus left.” Leave it to Jace to know exactly what’s going on with Alec. He would probably be receiving the same phone call from Izzy later, after her hangover has worn off. They both knew how to read Alec so well.   
“I’m fine Jace.”

“Come on, Alec. I know you. I saw the way that you looked at him, like he was the only person in the room.” Alec sighed. He didn’t really know what to say to that. “It doesn’t matter. He’s clearly not interested.” 

“Oh my God,” Jace scoffed “He was totally into you man! I don’t know exactly what happened with him last night, but he was clearly looking at you the same way that you were looking at him.”  _ There’s no way _ , Alec thought to himself. 

“I don’t know Jace…”

“Alec, please stop doubting yourself. He was so clearly into you. You should at least  _ try _ to go for it.” 

Could Magnus really be into him? Alec simply couldn’t comprehend that someone who was as beautiful as Magnus Bane could be interested in someone as bland as Alec Lightwood… But he did speak to him as if nothing else matters. As if Alec was the only person in the room. 

“Maybe you’re right…”

“I’m always right” Alec could feel Jace’s smirk even through the phone. Even if Magnus didn’t feel anything for Alec, he at least had to try. It’s not everyday that a man covered in glitter walks into your life. 

After Jace said his goodbyes, Alec made a decision. He was going to stop by the studio today and ask Magnus out. It was around 2:00 pm, which meant that it was late enough in the afternoon that Magnus would most likely be awake. Alec got dressed in his normal all black attire, grabbed his leather jacket, and head out the door. 

 

…

 

Once Alec made it to the studio, he immediately began to question his decision. What if Magnus just wanted the day to relax? What if he didn’t want to see Alec? 

Right before he was going to turn around he caught a glimpse of something through the studio windows. Something moving, fluidly. It was Magnus dancing. If Alec had been a stronger man, he would have turned around and let Magnus have this moment to himself. But there was something so captivating about the way that Magnus was moving. Before Alec knew it, he was opening the studio door and watching Magnus dance. He saw everything. The tears, the anger, the hurt… but there was also something else there. Hope, maybe? Alec couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

After the song had ended, Alec just stood there. Paralyzed. He probably should have left. Turned around, driven away, and never told Magnus that he had witnessed such a personal moment. But before Alec even had time to snap out of his trance, Magnus was turning around and staring directly at him. Fuck. 

 

…

 

After what felt like ages of just staring at each other, Alec finally cleared his throat and began mumbling an apology. 

“M-Magnus, i am so sorry. I didn’t realize-” Magnus immediately waved off the apology. 

“It’s fine Alexander, no need to fret. But I do have to ask, what are you doing here?” Magnus would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel at least a little bit weird about being watched. That was a very personal moment for him, and it wasn’t really intended to be shared with another person. But Magnus knew that Alec was probably just being his awkward self. 

“Oh, uh… well I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime.” There it was again, that adorable blush. How could he possibly say no to that face?

“Well, of course. Why don’t I give you my number and you can call me sometime?” Before Alec could change his mind, Magnus reached out for Alec’s phone. Once Alec handed it to him, he typed his phone number in and then handed the phone back to Alec. Then, Magnus felt a buzz in his pocket. 

“There, now you have my number too.” Alec said, with a small smile on his face. And what a lovely smile it was. Definitely a smile that Magnus could get used to. 

“Well, I should probably get going. I have a cat at home who’s probably starting to get hungry. I’ll see you later Magnus.” Before Magnus could respond, Alec was out the door, driving away in his black Toyota. Magnus couldn’t help the smile that crept up his face. Alec had just asked him out. 

 

…

 

Later that evening, Ragnor returned to pick up his stuff for his flight home. He may have been willing to drive the forty hours on the way here, but there was no way he was going to immediately turn around and do it again. As they exchanged their goodbyes, Magnus couldn’t help but feel a slight pain in his chest. He was going to miss his friends back in New York. They had stuck by him during the worst time of his life, and he couldn’t be more grateful. He waved at Ragnor one last time from the window and then turned around to look at his apartment. Could this really be his new home?

 

…

 

Monday came far too quicjly for Alec’s liking. As much as he loved his job, the routine of his life could get a little boring at times. He woke up at 6 o’clock, like he always did, and started on his morning run. He was trying really hard not to think about Magnus. He didn’t want to overwhelm him during his first few days in Oregon, so he had decided to hold off on calling him. This decision was proving to be much more difficult than Alec had anticipated. After Alec had finished his run, he fed Church and jumped into the shower. While he was in there, he couldn’t help but think of that perfectly toned, golden torso. The way those biceps stretched the fabric of that shirt, almost like it would burst if it was any tighter. Those ring adorned hands, hands that could probably-  _ No.  _ Alec thought to himself. Stop thinking like that, you just met him… Alec eventually got out of the shower, and if it took him a little longer than usual, he would never tell. 

After he got dressed in his gray suit and grabbed his briefcase, he checked his phone. There was a new message, and alec’s heart almost stopped when he read who it was from. 

**Magnus:** Hello Alexander :)

**Alec:** Hey Magnus, how’s it going?

Alec hit send and then almost sprinted out the door. Magnus had texted him! Maybe he was a little bit more excited than he should have been, but  _ come on.  _ Magnus Bane was like a freakin angel. He had a right to be excited.

As soon as he reached the office, Jace was immediately all up in his business. 

“Dude, you never called me to tell me how yesterday went!” Jace smacked Alec’s arm, a little too hard, and then stared towards alec for answers. 

“Oh, yeah… sorry about that. Magnus gave me his number and told me to call him to set up a time to hang out.”

“Hang out…” Jace said with a small waggle of his brows, “okay.”

“Don;t be like that Jace. I’m still not even sure if he’s interested in anything more than a friendship.” Jace sighed loudly, but before he could say anything else, his mother came up to them and began filling them in on what they had to do. Once she was done, Alec went into his office, sat down and quickly checked his phone. 

**Magnus:** It’s going pretty well. What about you? How are the joys of law treating you?

**Alec:** Oh you know, the same. Monday’s are always filled with paperwork from the last week. How’s teaching going? Enjoying your first day?

**Magnus:** Oh God, no one likes paperwork. I am definitely enjoying my first day back. I haven’t officially had any classes yet today, but it feels like the universe is telling me that today will be a success. 

**Alec:** Well, good luck. Let me know how the classes go :)

**Magnus:** Will do!

Alec set his phone down and began working on the stack of papers sitting on his desk. It was going to be a long day, but texting Magnus was definitely going to help. 

 

…

 

The first day of classes went surprisingly quickly, and before Magnus knew it, it was already Thursday. He had three hip hop classes today and would be done by 4. Right after his second class of the day, his phone began to buzz in his pocket. When he read the caller ID, he immediately smiled. 

“Well Hello Alexander, what do I owe the pleasure?” Magnus and Alec had been texting non stop all week, even exchanging silly pictures. Magnus had decided that he definitely needed to adopt a cat, due to all of the adorable photos Alec had sent him of his cat Church. 

“Uh Magnus, hey. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for um coffee or something on Saturday.”

“Of course! What time were you thinking?”

“Maybe around 8 AM?”  _ Oh God, who wakes up that early on a Saturday?  _ Magnus thought to himself. But he knew that there was no way he could say no to Alec. 

“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“Right. See you on Saturday.” 

Magnus had quite a long break before his next class, and he took this opportunity to get lunch a freak out about Saturday. It wasn’t a date, he knew that, but he still felt butterflies in his stomach every time that he thought about it. He couldn’t help but think about what he was going to wear, where they were going. Would Alec introduce him to his favorite coffee shop?  After Magnus ate his lunch, he headed back down to the studio to get ready for his next class. It wasn’t for another hour, but he was a bit restless. He began practicing the routine he would be teaching his next class when he heard a small knock on the front door. He paused the music and went to open the door. When he opened it, he saw the brightest red hair he had ever seen. 

“Biscuit? Is that you?” Clary immediately wrapped Magnus into a bone crushing hug and snuggled her head into his shoulder. 

“Magnus! It is so good to see you.” When Magnus’ Mom died and his step father kicked him out, Clary’s family had taken him in. Clary was a few years younger than Magnus, but they had gotten along very well growing up. He hadn’t talked to her since… well since Camille decided that she didn’t want her around. That was almost two years ago, and he had no idea that Clary had moved to Oregon. 

“It’s lovely to see you too, my dear. I would have reached out if I had known you lived here.”

“No worries Mags, my mom was talking on the phone with Catarina and found out that you had moved out here.”

“Please, come in. We obviously have a lot to talk about.” Clary stepped inside and looked around the studio. 

“This place is amazing Magnus. Not to mention Pandemonium is a really cool name.”

“Thank you, Biscuit. Listen, about Camille-” Clary immediately cut him off. 

“Don’t worry about it Mags. I’m just glad that you’re here now.” 

Magnus spent the rest of his break catching up with Clary. Before he knew it, his students were all shuffling in and warming up. They exchanged numbers and agreed to meet for dinner on Friday. It really was so nice to see her again. 

 

…

 

Saturday came much faster than Alec had expected, and he woke up an hour early, simply from the excitement. He went for his usual morning run and showered before 6. That’s when he actually started to freak out. He knew that he really shouldn’t be freaking out, considering they were just going out as friends, but he couldn’t help it. He also had no idea what to wear and had no choice to call Izzy for advice. 

“Alec, why the hell are you calling me this early on a Saturday morning?” Izzy sounded really irritated over the phone, but Alec knew she would understand when he explained. 

“I’m sorry Iz, I’m just freaking out a little. Magnus and I are going for coffee this morning and-”

“Wait, WHAT? You and magnus are going on a date and you didn’t tell me?!”

“First of all, it’s not a date. Second of all, I knew that you would react this way. Anyways, I can’t decide what to wear. Thus, why I called you.” 

“Not a date my ass,” Izzy mumbled “You should definitely wear that red shirt I bought you for christmas. Wear it with your ripped black jeans, Magnus won’t be able to resist.”

“Come on Isabelle, stop with the teasing. We’re just going as friends.” Izzy sighed. 

“Fine, but I’m serious about the outfit. You look great in that shirt.” As much as Alec disagreed with her on that, he didn’t have any other options. He ended his call with Izzy and threw on her suggested outfit. He examined himself in the mirror. He didn’t usually wear very much color, especially not the bright red shirt Izzy had given him. In fact, he was pretty sure he hadn’t taken this shirt out of the closet since Izzy gave it to him. After he finished getting dressed he headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and at least attempt to tame the mess that rested on top of his head. He spent a lot of time trying to figure out his hair before he was somewhat satisfied. Then, he fed Church and headed out the door. Magnus had agreed to meet him at his favorite coffee joint, Java Jones. Thankfully, it was near Magnus’ studio. Since Alec knew that Magnus didn’t have a car, he didn’t want to choose somewhere too far away. 

Alec arrived at the coffee shop ten minutes early and was immediately greeted by Lydia, the owner of the shop. Alec had been a regular at the shop for many years. He had quickly formed a friendship with Lydia and had begun coming in every Saturday at 8. 

“Should I just get you the regular?” Lydia asked, walking up the table that Alec was sitting at.

“Um, actually, I’m meeting someone here today. I should probably wait to order anything until he gets here.” 

“Ooh, and who might you be meeting today?” Lydia asked with a slight smirk. 

“His name is Magnus. And we’re just friends, so don’t get too excited.”

“You and I both know that you wouldn’t be bringing him here if you wanted to be  _ just friends.”  _

“You might be right, but I’m not even sure if he’s interested in me like that. Just don’t embarrass me, okay?” Alec winked at Lydia and Lydia gasped and mocked offense. 

“I would never! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other customers to tend to, but I’ll definitely be back when the mystery man arrives.” Alec watches as Kydia walks away and then immediately turns his attention back to the door. 

 

…

 

It was already 9 and Magnus still hadn’t shown up… Eventually, Lydia brought Alec out some coffee because she knew he would get even more cranky without it. 

“He still isn’t here?” Lydia said, sitting across from him at the table. 

“No. I’ll probably just head home soon. There’s no point in waiting for someone who’s never going to show.” Lydia gave Alec an apologetic smile and gathered up his dishes. Alec started to reach for his wallet but Lydia stopped him. 

“It’s on me today.” Alec thanked her and got up to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...  
> As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments! The next chapter will be up sometime next week.  
> If you would like, you can follow me on tumblr . I'll post when a new chapter is up. My handle is sukibabe61


	3. I'm in Remission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec's first date... except neither of them will admit that it's a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy :)

Magnus slowly blinked his eyes open. The sun was shining through his gold curtains, giving off a nice warmth on his skin. It was Saturday. Which meant, coffee with Alec. To say that he was excited would be an understatement, but he really needed to reign it in. It was just coffee. He turned over on his side and checked his phone. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. It was currently 8:30, meaning that he was late for coffee with Alec. He immediately jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He had completely forgotten to take off his makeup after dinner with Clary last night and it was now smudged all over his face. His hair was an absolute disaster, but there was no way that he had time to shower. Alec would definitely be gone by that time, if he hadn’t left already. Magnus took off his makeup and tried to tame his disheveled hair. Magnus still looked like a mess by 8:45, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting to the coffee shop. He got dressed, grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. He went to text Alec that he was on his way, but realized that he had completely forgotten his phone. It was too late to go back and get it, so he just continued to run to the coffee shop. It was only a few blocks away, so he should be there soon. 

As soon as he reached Java Jones, he rushed through the door and ran right into the person who was walking out. Magnus immediately started to apologize but then he saw who it was. Alec. 

“Alexander! Thank God you’re still here. I am so sorry that I am so late. I slept in because I never wake up this early on Saturday’s, but I was just so excited (“Magnus”)  when you asked me to go to coffee with you that I didn’t want to say no when you said we were meeting so early (“Magnus…” and now I’ve gone and messed the entire thing up and made you wait an entire hour for me and-” 

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, “It’s fine.” Magnus had expected to look up and see two disappointed hazel eyes, but instead there was a smiling face. Magnus let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and looked at Alec again. 

“God. I’m so sorry. I promise that I didn’t mean to blow you off.”

“You’re here now, aren’t you? Now. come sit down and get you some coffee. You look like you could use it.” Alec winked at Magnus, and Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little bit shocked by Alec’s sudden confidence. It was hot. 

No matter how many times Alec said that it was okay, Magnus still felt guilty. He was sure that he had set an alarm the night before, so he must have slept through it. He also became very aware of how fucking crazy he looked right now. He wasn’t wearing any makeup, his hair was a disaster and he probably had deep bags under his eyes. The only thing that was somewhat put together about him was his outfit because he had set one out the night before. If Alec had felt even the slightest bit attracted to Magnus, it was certainly gone now. 

 

…

 

Magnus looked absolutely adorable. When Alec had planned to leave Java Jones, he had definitely not expected to run directly into a makeup free Magnus. He was definitely hurt by the fact that Magnus had been so late, but after he heard what had happened, and looked into those tired eyes, there was no way he could stay mad. 

After Magnus collected himself up off the floor, they headed back to the table that Alec had been sitting at before. 

“Well, well, well… look who  _ finally _ decided to show up.” Lydia walked up to the table with the most stone cold expression Alec had ever seen her wear. Alec turned towards Magnus and watched him sink into his chair. Alec didn’t want Lydia to make Magnus feel even worse than he already did, so he immediately started speaking before Magnus had a chance to apologize again. 

“No, no Lydia. It’s fine. Magnus slept in but then ran all the way here because he felt so bad. Could you please be nice now?” Lydia immediately smiled, but still looked a little bit skeptical. Alec couldn’t really blame her, Magnus did look kinda like a crazy person.

“Of course. What can I get for you Magnus?” Magnus ordered a white chocolate mocha and Alec ordered another black coffee. He was really starting to feel his lack of sleep from the night before. Lydia took their orders and then headed back to the counter. 

“She hates me.” Magnus sighed. 

“No, she doesn’t. I promise. She’s just a little… overprotective.” Oh God. That was totally a statement you would say to someone who would be a potential boyfriend. Alec really hoped that Magnus hadn’t thought too much into it. Alec definitely didn’t want to ruin this friendship before it had even begun. 

“Well, she seems like a lovely person. How long have you guys known each other?”  

“We met when I moved here after I graduated from law school. I started coming to this coffee shop every Saturday and we just eventually started talking. It’s honestly kind of amazing that she was able to open up her own coffee shop right after college. I’ve always admired that about her.” Alec was enjoying reminiscing about how his friendship with Lydia started. He was never one who made many friends, and he didn’t really expect that to change when he moved to Portland, but then he met Lydia. She was the only friend that he had outside of his family, but it was still a step in the right direction. And now, he was working on developing another friendship with Magnus. 

“It sounds like you really care about her.” Magnus smiled at Alec.

“Yeah, well I haven’t really had friends outside of my family, so it’s cool to have one… I guess.” And now Alec was back to the stumbling mess that he always was. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just be confident like his siblings. Especially in situations involving cute boys. 

Lydia returned with their order and a couple of muffins. 

“Before you protest, it’s a new recipe. I need you guys to be my guinea pigs.” Based on the look and smell of the muffins, they were definitely something with cinnamon. They smelled delicious. 

“I honestly have no idea why you would think I would ever protest  something that looks and smells that delicious.” Magnus said with that charming smile. Alec could already see Lydia softening her opinion of him. 

“Okay… maybe I do like you.” Magnus took  a bite of the muffin and audibly moaned. Alec couldn’t help but think of other ways that he could draw that sound out of Magnus.

“This is positively delicious, Lydia.” 

“Don’t over do it pretty boy.” Lydia winked at Magnus and then walked away. 

“I swear, you can charm anyone.” Alec laughed. Magnus smiled back at him, but Alec could tell that it didn’t really reach his eyes. Would he ever stop saying the wrong things? But the look in Magnus’ eyes was gone just as quickly as it came and they were back to talking like they had at the club. 

“Um, so I wasn’t sure if I should bring this up, and you totally don’t have to talk about it with me… but I was just wondering if everything was okay the other night. At the club.” Alec wasn’t going to mention it, but he honestly couldn’t help it. He knew that something had been off and he needed to know if he was the one who caused Magnus’ sudden mood shift. He would never want to cause that. 

“Oh, uh… It was nothing really. I just… I was in a really bad relationship back in New York and well… I guess I just got insecure about it. Starting a new…  _ thing _ with someone seemed like a bad idea because of what happened with her and I just got scared.” A new  _ thing  _ with who?

“I’m really sorry Magnus. You can talk about it if you need to.” 

“I don’t want to put all of that on you.”

“Magnus, it’s okay. You can talk to me.” 

“Okay… her name was Camille and I met her right after I graduated college. Her family owned one of the most prestigious dance schools in New York and I had applied there for a job. I never expected that they would actually consider me. They called me in for an interview and that’s when I met Camille. They hired me as a ballet teacher, and soon Camille started coming in during my classes. We started talking and I eventually asked her out. When we first started dating, it was really good. We got along really well and she was always supportive of my choice to be a dancer. But after a while things… shifted. She started to make comments about everything in my life, how I dressed, my makeup, who I chose to be around. She made me cut out so many good people from my life because she didn’t approve of them. She told me that no one would ever be able to love me like she could. That no one would ever want to. Eventually, I moved in with her and that’s when things started to get really bad. She started controlling everything in my life, always threatening to break up with me or get me fired. I don’t really know why I stayed with her. Why I did all of the things that she wanted me to do. I did so many things that I’m not proud of because of her. She eventually went as far as to tell me that if i didn’t do… physical things with her, that I didn’t actually love her.”

 

“Oh my God, Magnus. I am so sorry. You didn’t deserve any of that.” Alec felt a stinging in his chest. How could someone use such a beautiful human being in such an ugly way?

“About a year ago, she broke up with me in order to move to Paris. She let me keep the job with her families company, but I was devastated. I pushed the friends I still had even farther away. I was drinking every night, hooking up with random people all of the time. And the sad part is that I didn’t even realize how much of a mess I was until Ragnor and Raphael found me in an alleyway somewhere with two guys… I was unconscious. Nothing happened, thank God, but something really bad could’ve happened. So, after that, I moved in with Ragnor for a little while, quit my job, and now I’m here.” 

“That must have been hell, Magnus. But I’m so glad that you got out of it. Being able to pick yourself up after something like that is honorable. You should be proud of yourself.”

“Thank you Alec… but I can’t help but still feel like it was my fault. I was with Camille for 3 years, and she broke up with me. I feel so weak whenever I think of all of the things I let her do.” 

“Hey, you are in no way weak. You made a mistake, but you moved on from it. You got better. No one should ever have to go through something like that.” Magnus smiled sadly at Alec. Alec knew that it was going to take more than just a single conversation in order to make Magnus believe that he was amazing. But Alec would be damned if he didn’t try everyday to make this man feel wonderful. He deserved it.

 

…

 

Magnus definitely hadn’t intended on talking about his relationship with Camille, but it just sort of happened. And while Magnus did feel a little bit embarrassed about the whole thing, it felt nice to get it all off of his chest. Not to mention, Alec was a really great listener.

“Anyway, that’s enough of that. I don’t want our entire morning to be depressing.” Magnus laughed. Alec definitely noticed that the laugh was fake, but he didn’t want to push Magnus anymore than he already had. 

Eventually, Lydia came back to the table to collect their dishes. Magnus hadn’t realized it, but him and Alec had been talking for almost two hours, but he really didn’t want this to end yet. Which is the only reason that he invited Alec over to his place. At least, that’s what he told himself. 

…

 

They walked slowly back to Magnus’ place, neither of them in any rush. Magnus was really enjoying hi time with Alec, in all honesty. Not only did it feel good to get the whole Camille thing off of his chest, it just all felt right with Alec. Every minute that they spent talking and laughing about random things was amazing, and Magnus hadn’t felt like this comfortable with someone in a really long time. He loved his friends, but he knew that they were still a little reserved after what had happened with Camille. And he definitely couldn’t blame them for that. Alec was someone new. Someone who hadn’t been around when Magnus was with her, and that was really refreshing. Even after he found out about what happened, he didn’t judge Magnus at all. He was just the same Alec. 

Once they reached the studio Magnus lead Alec up to his apartment and offered Alec something to drink. After Alec politely declined they sat down on the couch. It was definitely awkward now, with the change of scenery and everything, but Magnus knew that they would eventually settle into conversation again. 

“So, you never told me why you moved to Portland.” Magnus stated, he immediately realized that it was not the right question to ask. Based simply on the look on Alec’s face. 

“Oh dear. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep.” 

“No, no It’s fine. I mean, if you can open up about what happened with Camille I can do the same. Unless you don’t want the conversation to get a little bit sad again.” 

“Alexander, you can tell me anything.”  Alec blew out a small breath. 

“Well, I grew up in New York where my dad owned a really big law firm. I had always planned to eventually work for my father’s company, taking over one day. That’s how he raised me, and I didn’t really mind it much. I always had an interest in law. But, after I finished law school I realized that I couldn’t hide who I was anymore. There was this guy that I met in school, nothing ever came of it, but it definitely made me realize that I was never going to be happy marrying some girl and running my dad’s company. So, I told him I was gay. And basically, it didn’t go well. There was a lot of shouting a lot of disgust, and then he ended up telling me to never speak with him again. When I told my mother, she went to confront him, and then he told her he was having an affair. So, she got a divorce and we moved here so she could start her own business. It was a good thing that we moved here, and I knew that, but I was also still so broken and lost. I had only just come to terms with the fact that I was gay, and then my father said all of those horrible things and I couldn’t help but question myself. So, I ended up getting pretty into parties and drugs. Not like, any of the hard stuff or anything. Mostly just stuff that would knock me out or help me not to feel anything,” Alec could feel the tears welling in his eyes, but he really needed to finally talk about this. To finally admit to someone how it all felt, “One day, I was out partying and had taken something, I’m not exactly sure what it was, but I passed out hard. While I was passed out, my little brother Max had a seizure and,” Alec’s voice quivered, “Well, he passed away. Izzy, my mom, and Jace called me dozens of times, they tried to find me, but I was passed out in some strangers house and I wasn’t there for them. After that, I officially started working for my mom’s company full time and started getting my life back on track. I have never been able to forgive myself for being so reckless. I don’t even remember most of that time in my life because I was just always a mess. Always taking something to stop the pain. I can’t even bear to think of some of the things that might’ve happened while I was passed out. So ever since then, I’ve made sure to keep my life routine, normal. So that I won’t slip again.” 

Magnus was speechless. He never would have guessed that those beautiful hazel eyes held so much pain. All that magnus wanted to do was to hold Alec in his arms, tell him that everything was going to be okay. But he knew that that’s probably not what Alec wanted. They were just friends after all. 

After a minute, Magnus finally replied. He hadn’t realized he had been crying until he started to speak.

“Oh, Alexander. I can never express to you how sorry I am that you had to go through all of that. Your father never should have treated you like that. You should also never blame yourself for what happened to Max. Like you said to me, you made a mistake. But our mistakes don’t define the kind of people that we are. You have a good heart, and I know that your family knows that too. They love you, and I guarantee that they don’t hold any of that against you.” 

Alec sighed, “I know that you’re right. It’s just that I never really talked to them about everything. Like, they know the gist of everything, but I’ve always been afraid to be completely honest with them. I’m ashamed of who I was, and I’m even more ashamed that I couldn’t be the person that they had always relied on when they needed me the most.”

“I think that you should tell them all of this. I know that I haven’t known you guys for very long, but I can tell that they seem to be very understanding and accepting people.” Alec smiled at that. 

“They really are. I know that I need to talk to them. I guess I just worry that after all of this time. They don’t want to hear excuses as to why I wasn’t there when my brother died.”

“Hey, that’s an understandable fear. But your guilt is always going to eat you away if you never talk to them about it. Trust me.” Magnus smiled and put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. Today had certainly been an eventful day.

“Sorry for burdening you with all of this” Alec said with a self deprecating tone.

“First of all, you could never be a burden. Second, never apologize for being honest. It sounds like you needed to get all of that off of your chest and I was happy to listen.” 

After a small moment of slightly awkward silence, Alec spoke again. 

“Are you getting hungry?”

Magnus hadn’t realized that it was now well past noon, and Alec’s question immediately made Magnus’ stomach growl.

“Well, I guess that my stomach answered for me,” Magnus laughed, “what if I just order us some takeout?”

“Sounds perfect” 

Magnus got up to call a chinese restaurant nearby and then returned to the couch. 

“Would you like to watch something while we wait?” Magnus asked, reaching for the remote. 

“Sure, anything you’d like” 

“I can guarantee that you are going to regret that statement.” Magnus immediately started playing Project Runway reruns, and much to his surprise, Alec didn’t complain. In fact, both him and Magnus immediately got into the show, adding commentary and judging the fashion designers. Eventually, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their food and they ate whilst still watching Project Runway. They finished eating and immediately went back to saying everything wrong with the designs. Neither of them noticed when they slowly drifted to sleep. 

 

…

 

Alec woke up, mind foggy from having fallen asleep so suddenly. As he began to truly come back to his senses, he noticed something warm against his side and on top of his chest. That was when he realized that Magnus was cuddled up next to him, resting his head on his chest. Part of Alec wanted to stay exactly where he was, curled up in Magnus’ embrace. But after what Magnus had told him earlier in the day, the last thing that Alec wanted was for Magnus to wake up to something that he didn’t want. So Alec shuffled under Magnus and got up from the couch, being very careful not to wake Magnus. He immediately regretted the loss of warmth, his body craving to be underneath Magnus’ again. Alec walked over to the kitchen and checked his phone. It was now 4 in the afternoon. He probably should be heading home soon. He had never intended to take up Magnus’ whole Saturday. Magnus probably had other, more interesting, people to see on a Saturday night. After a minute, Alec heard shuffling behind him. He turned around to see a sleepy, disoriented Magnus. Alec couldn’t help but think that Magnus looked positively adorable like this. 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I fell asleep. I am so sorry” 

“It’s totally fine Magnus, I fell asleep too,”  _ And definitely didn’t wake up with my arms wrapped around you,  _ Alec thought to himself. “I just woke up a little while ago, so don’t feel too bad.” Alec smiled.

“I guess neither of us got enough sleep last night. Although, I definitely got more than you. Considering I was an hour late for coffee.” 

“Like I said this morning, you don’t have to worry about being late. It was no big deal. Although, I really should get going. I have some stuff that I have to get done.” Alec told a bald faced lie, but he couldn't help it. There was no way that he was going to be able to look at Magnus and not think about cuddling with him on the couch. Feeling his shallow breaths and heartbeat against his side. Smelling that amazing sandalwood scent.  _ Oh my God, Stop. You’re not a fucking teenager.  _ Alec thought to himself. 

Alec thought that he saw a small hint of sadness in Magnus’ eyes, but then Magnus was smiling that bright, beautiful smile at him again. 

“Well of course, I have kept you for most of the day. I can’t have you all to myself.” Magnus winked at Alec, and again it is an absolute miracle that he didn’t faint. They exchanged goodbyes and Alec was headed home. In all honesty, he didn’t do anything that whole weekend except for think about Magnus. But no one could really blame him. 

 

…

 

Alec and Magnus had now met up for coffee three Saturdays in a row. Alec even moved the time to 10 so that Magnus could get his proper beauty sleep. Alec was beginning to feel more and more comfortable around Magnus, and was definitely falling deeper into whatever it was he was feeling for Magnus. But he still never tried to do anything that was past friendly with Magnus. If Magnus wanted something, Alec was going to let him initiate it. He would never want to make Magnus feel uncomfortable. And he definitely didn't want to be the one to cause that feeling. So they kept meeting on Saturdays and texting for the rest of the week. They had also been out a few times with the rest of their friends. Alec had met Clary and Stephen? Samson? He couldn’t really remember the other guys name. Especially since Magnus called him something different every time. 

Alec also definitely didn’t miss the way that Clary and Jace acted around each other. Jace had always been a player, but there was something different about the way that he had acted around Clary. Akec really hoped that something would come out of that. Jace deserved something good after all of the bad things that had happened in his life.

Alec and Magnus were sitting at their usual table, enjoying their coffee and muffins, when a familiar face walked in. Alec’s face immediately lit up. 

“Izzy, hey!” Alec called out to her. Izzy turned around, seemingly surprised to see him there. 

“Alec, hey. And Magnus. What are you guys doing here?” 

“Izzy, you know that Magnus and I have been meeting at this coffee shop every saturday morning for the past month.” Alec laughed. Izzy was acting really weird and it didn’t make sense. But then, it all became very clear. Lydia walked out of the kitchen and immediately headed towards Izzy with a huge smile on her face. 

“Well, hello there,” Lydia said, leaning in and kissing Izzy’s cheek, “Coming to visit me at work, how sweet.” 

Izzy immediately smiled back with the biggest smile that Alec had ever seen her wear before. This was a very interesting development, and a welcome one at that. Alec turned to Magnus and they locked eyes, both with shock and amazement in their eyes. After Izzy and Lydia had kissed goodbye, Izzy quickly walked towards the exit, but Alec grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could leave. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Don’t think we’re not about to talk about this. How long has this been going on?” Alec asked, with a mischievous smirk. 

“Not long, only a couple of weeks.”

“A couple of weeks?” Alec hadn’t realized that Magnus was standing right behind him, “How could you keep something like this from us?” Magnus was obviously faking the offence, but Izzy immediately apologized.

“I’m really sorry you guys, I just didn’t want to jinx it because it’s all very new and I really like her and-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’re just messing with you.” Alec smiled and gave his little sister a hug. “I’m glad that she makes you happy Iz. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy.”

“Thank you big brother. I really have to go, but I promise that we’ll talk more about this later.”

After Izzy left, Magnus and Alec returned to their table. 

“Can you believe this? Your sister and your best friend getting together? What a turn of events.” Magnus laughed.

“Seriously. I honestly never expected this, but it makes me really happy. I love them both so much and it’s amazing to see how happy they make eachother.” Magnus smiled warmly at Alec. It definitely did not make Alec’s insides melt. Not one bit.

 

…

 

Seeing how happy Alec was for his sister and Lydia made him feel things that he didn’t quite understand yet. There was just something about Alec that made Magnus really happy, and it was a good feeling.

After their coffee that day, they decided to go back to Magnus’. They hadn’t been there alone since the first time they went out for coffee. Usually, they both had stuff they had to get done, but today they were both free. 

“So, are you excited for the first competition?” Alec asked while they were walking over to the studio. 

“Yeah, but nervous. It’s a fairly small competition, and the students are amazing, it’s just a little bit scary to be getting back into the whole competition thing.” 

“I think that makes sense. Especially since your teaching a dance form that you really connect with.”

“I know you’re right. I just feel like I shouldn’t be nervous anymore.”

“Listen, I’ve been in law for five years now, and I still get nervous every time that I’m in the courtroom.” 

“I bet that’s a pretty sight. You, in a suit, yelling at a judge in front of a room full of people.” 

Alec laughed, “I mean, that’s not really how it goes, but whatever floats your boat I guess.” Even though Magnus was confident in his response, Magnus still didn’t miss the blush that crept up to Alec’s cheeks. Even after the past few weeks, Magnus still loved the sight.

“Don’t ruin my fantasies, Alexander.” 

Once they made it to the apartment, it was around noon.

“Are you hungry?” Magnus asked.

“Eh, I’m still kinda full from all of the free pastries Lydia gave us. Are you?”

“Not really, I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t starving.” Magnus laughed. 

“Definitely not. So, do you wanna marathon more Project Runway? I feel like we missed a bit last time.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

They both sat down on the couch and Magnus turned on the TV. He wasn’t exactly sure where they had left off, due to the whole falling asleep thing, but he did his best guess. They fell right back into that little routine from the first day, providing funny commentary and making fun of the competitors. It was really nice, just being able to sit and laugh with someone without there being a hidden agenda. Camille always had an agenda. 

Around 2, they had both gotten kind of hungry, so Magnus ordered a pizza. Half sausage and half just cheese. After Magnus ordered the pizza he turned back to Alec. 

“I can’t believe that you get just cheese pizza. What a boring choice.” Magnus laughed, but Alec didn’t. Magnus immediately walked over to the couch and saw the slight grimace on Alec’s face. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander. I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m sorry. You’re right, I just always feel so boring compared to everyone else. Like everyone has all of these exciting things about them and all of these wonderful stories, and I’m just… me.” 

Magnus frowned. “Alexander, you are not boring. You’re kind and funny and loving and just a generally amazing human being. Plus, boring people don’t put up with cats.” 

Alec chuckled. “Thank you, Magnus. I guess that I just don’t understand why someone as spectacular as you would even want to hang out with me. You do all of these cool things, you’re an amazing dancer, and your style is literally better than anyone I’ve ever met.” 

At this point, Magnus is sitting across Alec on the couch. Magnus reaches out and caresses Alec’s cheek. Magnus couldn’t help but notice how alec nuzzled into it. “Please don’t underestimate yourself Alexander. The fact that you made it through a law degree program so quickly, and at such a young age is incredible. And the love you have for your family is a wonderful thing to watch. Everything about you is anything but boring.” Somehow, during Magnus’ little speech, they had moved closer together. Magnus’ hand was still resting against Alec’s cheek. Alec’s eyes kept switching between looking at Magnus’ eyes and his lips. He wondered if Alec wanted to kiss him as badly as Magnus did. That question was answered when Alec leaned forward slightly, and Magnus followed. Their lips were about to touch when there was a loud knock on the door. Magnus immediately rolled his eyes and looked apologetically at Alec. They both went down the stairs to see who kept banging on the door. 

When Magnus opened the door, he couldn’t believe who was standing in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Sorry about another cliffhanger, but y'all were really good at guessing the end of the last one lol. I'm sure you'll figure out this one ;) Chapter four is my favorite chapter so stay tuned for that... It'll be up in a few days. 
> 
> As always, leave your comments below if you liked (or didn't like) the story!
> 
> You can also follow my tumblr (it's a new account so be gentle), where I will post when the next chapter is up. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sukibabe61


	4. No More Wide Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will our boys finally realize and admit their feelings for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys!!! Here's the final chapter. I'm really proud of it, and I hope that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> There's hella smut in this chapter, so if that's not your thing, I put ***** at the beginning and the end of the smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Alec couldn’t help but feel a little bit down when Magnus said his pizza choice was boring. He knew that it was stupid, knew that it was just a joke, but Alec was always overthinking dumb things. Magnus had immediately apologized, which made Alec feel even worse because it shouldn’t matter at all. But then, Magnus had started saying all of these amazing things about Alec. And before he even knew it, Magnus’ hand was on his cheek and he was looking into those beautiful brown eyes and he just couldn’t hide his feelings anymore. Magnus was right in front of him, leaning in the same way that Alec was, and then there was that stupid knock. It startled them both and Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec probably looked really dissapointed, but Magnus shot him an apologetic look. Alec knew that following Magnus to the door might be a little weird, but he would have felt way weirder just staying upstairs on the couch. 

When Magnus opened the door, there was a tall, slim woman, with long brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a skin tight red dress with a gold, geometric necklace and black high heels. She had extremely pale skin and a smirk on her face. 

“Camille?” 

Wait, Camille. Like, Camille Camille. 

“Magnus!” Camille shrieked. She immediately walked inside and gave Magnus a big hug. Alec could tell that Magnus was uncomfortable, but he half assedly hugged back. 

“And who is this?” Camille asked, not trying to hide the disgust in her voice at all. 

“Oh, um. Hi, I’m Alec.” Alec mumbled, not really looking at Camille. 

“Camille, why are you here?” Magnus said, flatly. 

“Oh come on, Magnus. Don’t be like that. I just came to talk to you. I missed you so much, my love.” Alec didn’t think it was possible, but Magnus’ frown sunk even deeper. 

“I don’t believe that there is anything for us to talk about.” 

“Oh, but there is Magnus.” Camille immediately shot a glance at Alec, and he knew that he was no longer wanted. 

“Um, I think I should probably go. I’ll see you on Monday, Magnus.” Alec immediately grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. 

“Alexander, wait.” Magnus pleaded. But Alec didn’t stop. Whatever it was that Camille wanted to talk to Magnus about, Alec was sure that he didn’t want to hear it. He was pretty sure he could figure it out. 

Once Alec made it back to his apartment, he immediately sunk into the couch next to Church and let out a sigh. He had almost kissed Magnus Bane. He had almost been able to feel those soft lips after spending hours daydreaming about how it would be. And now, everything was about to get complicated. He didn’t understand why she had to show up at that moment. Alec didn’t really know what to do, so he called Izzy. 

“Hey there, big brother. What’s up?”

“Magnus and I kissed.”

“WHAT???” 

“Well, I mean, we almost kissed. And then his ex Camille showed up and I just kind of left and I’m freaking out because I don’t know what’s going to happen. I don’t think that I could handle him getting back together with her.”

“Wait, like Camille Camille? The super controlling, toxic, bitch Camille?”

“Yes. That Camille.” Alec sighed.

“Shit…”

“It’s bad Iz. I can’t watch him do that to himself.”

“Hey, you don’t know if anything is going to happen between them. Besides, we both know that Magnus is smarter than that.” It was amazing how Izzy was always able to keep a level head during these situations. Alec, on the other hand, was still freaking out. Izzy was currently with Lydia. So she couldn’t talk for much longer. Once they said goodbye, Alec slumped back into the couch. He honestly didn’t feel any better after talking to Izzy. He knew that Magnus was smart, but he also knew how easy it is to slip back into your old habits. 

 

…

 

Sunday was absolute hell. Magnus hadn’t texted or tried to contact Alec at all, and it was killing him. He had no idea what had happened between Magnus and Camille, and he was starting to feel like he didn’t want to know. Magnus and Alec talked almost everyday, and to have this sudden silence was a really terrifying thought. Of course. Magnus could just be really busy getting ready for the competition tomorrow, but it was still hard not to imagine all of the other possibilities. Alec knew that he needed to have faith in Magnus, it was just hard. Camille was conventionally beautiful, had all of the aspects that a man (or woman) might want. But there was something about her that Alec just didn’t understand. Maybe that was because of all of the things that Magnus had said about her, but even before Alec had realized it was Camille, he felt uncomfortable in her presence. 

Alec spent most of the day trying to get caught up on some stuff for work before Monday, but it was really hard to concentrate. Eventually, he gave up and watched some more Project Runway. Which was also a mistake because all it did was make him think of Magnus and their almost kiss. Right as Alec was headed to bed for what would probably be a restless night, his phone buzzed. He looked at it, expecting a text from Izzy telling him to stop overthinking everything, but he was surprised to see that it was from Magnus. 

**Magnus:** Hello Alexander, I’m sorry that I haven’t talked to you since yesterday. Are you still coming to the competition?

**Alec:** Hey Magnus, of course I’m still coming. 

**Magnus.** Okay, good. If you don’t have any plans after, I was thinking that maybe we could talk. Just you and me. 

**Alec:** Yeah, that would be good.

Magnus didn’t respond after that, which just made Alec worry even more. As he expected, he barely got any sleep that night. When he woke up for work, he dreaded the long day ahead of him. 

 

…

 

Magnus watched Alec run out of the studio and immediately wanted to run after him. Of course Camille would ruin something so perfect. She always was great at ruining things. Especially when it came to Magnus. Magnus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“What do you want Camille?”

“You certainly have a type, don't you Magnus? He’s cute, too bad it won’t last.” Magnus rolled his eyes, she was always trying to make Magnus feel insecure in his relationships with people. 

“I know that’s not what you came here for, so can you just get on with it?”

“I just came to see you, I missed you Magnus.” Camille smiled and walked towards him. Magnus took a step back and put his hand out. 

“You always want something Camille.” This time, Camille sighed.

“Fine. I need you to drop your team out of the competition tomorrow.”

“Excuse me? Why would I do that?”

“Because if your team wins this competition, which I honestly doubt, you’ll move up into the bigger competitions. Meaning, you’ll be competing against our teams. And Daddy would be very upset if that were to happen.”

Magnus scoffed, he honestly couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A year ago, he would have dropped out of the competition immediately. She knew how to get whatever she wanted when it came to Magnus, well, the old Magnus. But he was different now, and he saw nothing in her except evil. She was a snake, and it took him too long to realize that. Camille walked towards Magnus and set her hand against his cheek. Her touch felt like acid against his smooth skin. 

“Come on Mags… It’s about time you came back to New York anyway. I’m done in Paris, and I need you around again. The students have missed you so much. I’ve missed you so much.” Camille smiled, a smile that would have made Magnus melt into her arms at another time in his life. But now, he felt nothing. 

“I will not be dropping out of the competition. Now, get out of my studio Camille.” Magnus said, turning away from her. 

“What?” Camille asked, seemingly dumbfounded.

“I think I made myself perfectly clear. You’re not welcome here.”

“Whatever Magnus. That boy will never love you like I do. No one will.” Camille stormed out of the studio, and Magnus let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He rested his hands on a nearby table and closed his eyes. He was shaking. Even though he knew she was wrong, knew that she was just trying to get into his head, he couldn’t help but be worried that Alec didn’t feel as strongly as Magnus did. As many times as Magnus and Camille broke up, he always went back to her. Always believed that she was the only person that could be with someone so broken. But now, he knew that it was never love. It was always about control, and up until this point, she was always able to get what she wanted. Now, she wouldn’t get anything that she wanted from Magnus. 

 

…

 

Alec got to the competition fairly early in order to get a good seat. No matter what they were going to talk about tonight, he wanted to be there to support Magnus. He was sitting with Izzy, Lydia, Jace, Clary, and Simon. It was really nice to see both of his siblings happy, it also just made his heart hurt a little. He wanted that, but he wanted it with Magnus. He couldn’t help but feel like it was never going to happen. He still felt like someone as spectacular as Magnus deserves someone better than Alec.  

The competition started and an all girls hip hop team started. They were really good, but Alec knew that Magnus’ team would be better. There were a few more teams before Magnus’. One team danced to Ed Sheeran’s “Shape of You” and they were really good. Then, Magnus took the stage to announce his team. Magnus looked beautiful up there, underneath the spotlight. It was like he was made to be the center of attention, contrary to Alec, who liked to stay in the shadows. Magnus made eye contact with Alec, and Alec melted all over again. Magnus gave him a small smile and then turned around to go backstage. The song “Cross My Mind” by A R I Z O N A started playing and Alec could already tell that this team deserved to win the whole competition. Maybe he was a little biased, but they were amazing.

 

**_I know I haven't been perfect, but give it some time_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's not a single day goes by where you don't cross my mind_ **

The entire team never missed a move, were never off. They all moved as one fluid group, and it was an amazing sight, in Alec’s opinion. They looked like they were really getting into the music. Alec couldn’t help but think back to the day when he had accidentally walked in on Magnus dancing. He could tell that these were Magnus’ moves. 

 

**_All the days spent on my mind_ **

**_All the times that I'd say that we'll be together, we'll be together, oh_ **

**_All the ways to see through my heart_ **

**_I know the good intentions, they won't be lost forever, won't be lost forever, oh_ **

 

Alec spotted Magnus backstage. He saw the welling of tears in his eyes, and couldn’t help but get a little emotional himself. He knew that Magnus had wanted this forever. This was his moment, and that made alec smile. 

 

**_And I know I haven't been perfect, but give it some time_ **

**_There's not a single day goes by where you don't cross my mind_ **

**_And we spend our lives looking for things we can't find, oh_ **

**_Oh, but not a single day goes by where you don't cross my mind_ **

 

After they were done, there was a standing ovation. It would seem that everyone else thought the dance was just as good as Alec had. Magnus got back up on stage to bow with the team and then they all headed backstage again. Alec could see all of the smiles on the students faces, and knew that Magnus was so proud of them. 

There were a few more teams after Magnus’, but Alec honestly wasn’t paying attention to any of them. He couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus, and what an amazing teacher and man he is. All that Alec wanted was to be able to share the excitement with Magnus. He wanted to be there for every single one of these competitions, because he knew how much Magnus cared about dance. 

Finally, it was time to announce the winners of the competition. In third was one of the teams that Alec hadn’t really payed attention to, in second was the team that danced to “Shape of You”, and in first… Alec found himself on his feet, cheering, before he even really understood what had happened. Magnus’ team had won first place, and Magnus wore a smile that Alec wanted to see everyday for the rest of his life. It was in that moment, staring at the most beautiful man he had ever seen, that he finally understood everything that he was feeling for Magnus. He was in love with Magnus. And no matter what happened tonight, Alec was going to tell Magnus. At least, that’s what he told himself. Until she walked up. 

 

…

 

Magnus was riding on Cloud 9. He couldn’t believe that his team had won first place at their very first competition. This meant that they could enter into the bigger, more high stakes competitions. He was so proud of his students. They gave everything they had in that performance, and it was amazing to watch. His team headed backstage again and all started hugging and exchanging congratulations. The other teams also congratulated them, and it made Magnus’ insides warm. He loved how dance could bring people together. After they had finished backstage, he immediately headed towards the audience. A lot of people had already left, but he was only focused on seeing one person. Alec. He really needed to talk to him, to tell him that he loved him. Because even if he got his heartbroken, he needed to tell Alec the truth. He deserved that much. He spotted Izzy and ran over to her, but once he reached her, Alec was nowhere in sight.

“Congratulations, Magnus!” Everyone told him, hugging him. Except for Isabelle. She had this serious look on her face, and Magnus was immediately worried. 

“Have any of you seen Alexander?” Magnus asked, looking around. 

“Why don’t you ask  _ her. _ ” Isabelle said, pointing directly at Camille, who was talking to some people on the other side of the room. 

“What is she doing here?” Magnus asked, more to himself than anyone else.

“I don’t know, but whatever she said to Alec obviously wasn’t very friendly. You need to fix this Magnus. You can’t just have your girlfriend walk all over people like that. Especially not Alec. He really cares about you.” Isabelle said, still with a stone cold expression. 

“Wait, you’re back together with Camille?” Clary said, immediately looking more somber than she had before. 

“What is going on right now?” Jace asked, also looking right at Magnus. 

“Oh my God, all of you stop. I’m not back together with Camille. I told her to fuck off on Saturday and to never come near me again. Obviously, she didn’t listen. Just, let me handle this.”  Magnus’ good mood immediately turned into anger as he headed straight towards Camille. He needed to find out what she had said to Alec. 

 

…

 

“Oh, Alexander! How lovely to see you again.” Alec’s full name sounded like poison on her lips. It sounded so much better when Magnus said it. 

“Um, it’s Alec, actually.”

“Well, Alexander,”  _ fuck you _ , Alec thought to himself as she spoke, “I just wanted to tell you that it’s never going to happen.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Magnus, of course. I have no idea what he even saw in you to begin with, but he’s mine. And he’s always going to be mine. He’ll get bored of you, and there’s really nothing you can do about that. He’ll never be able to love you the way that he loves me. You’re pathetic in comparison, but you already know that.” 

Alec was speechless for a minute, he honestly couldn’t believe the things that he was hearing. Camille was poisonous, and every word that she said felt like a knife. 

“I don’t really think that it’s any of your business how Magnus feels about me.”

“Oh, but it is. I need Magnus to come back to New York with me, and someone as insignificant as you, is not going to stand in my way. Magnus has never said no to me, and you’re not going to change that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have more important people to speak to tonight.” With that, Camille walked away. Alec couldn’t breath. He knew that she was right, knew that he would never be good enough for Magnus. 

“Alec, are you okay? Who was that?” Izzy askes, concern in her eyes. Now everyone was staring at him, and he just needed to get out of this place. Away from all of these people. 

“I’m fine. I just need to get out of here.”

“But, what about Mag-”

“Just tell him I said congrats.” And with that Alec was quickly heading towards the door, he just wanted to go home. To forget about all of this. To forget about loving Magnus.

 

…

 

When Magnus reached Camille, he realized that she was speaking to her parents. 

“Magnus, how lovely to see you, we were just about to-” Magnus cut off Camille’s father. 

“I’m not here to speak to you,” magnus said, turning towards Camille, “what did you say to him?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Camille said, nonchalantly as ever. 

“Cut the crap Camille. I know that you spoke to him, and I want to know what the fuck you said to him.”

“Now Magnus, surely we can discuss this another time.” Camille’s mother said, reaching her hand out towards him. Magnus took a step away from her. 

“Like I said before, I’m not here to talk to you. Camille, answer my question.”

“I didn’t say anything he didn’t already know. I just reminded him that he’s not good enough for you. You’re so much better than some boring, pretty boy, who will leave once someone better comes along. Because someone better will come along. I don’t even know what you see in him.” 

Magnus was fuming now, how dare she think she has any right to get involved in his relationship with Alec. 

“You had no right to say any of that. Alec is so much more than you think he is. Not to mention, that he is more interesting than you in every way possible. You stay up on your high horse, looking down on everyone, but in the end, you’re just a predictable, boring, woman who never thinks about anyone except for herself. You never loved me, and you still don’t. You claim that you do all of this shit for me, but you’re doing it for yourself. Doing it so that you can keep control over me, but I’m done. You’re not worth it, in fact, you were never worth it.”

“You can’t speak to me like that!” Camille cried. 

“Like what? Like you always speak to everyone around you? No wonder you’re constantly trying to get me to do whatever you want. No one else will, because you’re an awful person. You treat everyone around you like shit, and I can’t believe I ever thought that you could change. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go talk to the person I actually care about.”

“We’re not done, Magnus!”

“Actually, I think that we are.” And with that, Magnus turned around and headed for the doors.  He needed to find Alec. 

 

…

 

Alec finally made it back to his apartment. After he closed the door, he sunk down against it and put his head in his hands. Tears started to stream down his face. She was right. Right about everything. Alec was boring, mundane, and he would never be good enough for Magnus. He was a broken mess, and no one would be able to deal with that. He couldn’t help but wish that Max was here. Even though he died young, he always knew what to say. Knew how to make everyone around him smile. Alec also couldn’t help but feel like it should have been him instead. If it had been Alec, Max would still be here, he would still be making everyone smile. Instead, Alec was here, crying over something he knew could never happen. Magnus was on a completely different level than Alec was, and he had no idea what he was thinking. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Izzy was calling him. He knew that if he didn’t answer it, it would just make Izzy worry, and he never liked it when Izzy worried about him. 

“Hey Iz.” Alec said. He knew that she would be able to tell that he had been crying, but it didn’t matter. 

“Oh, Alec. What happened?” 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter. Please, just talk to me.”

“I was stupid to think that Magnus could ever feel the same way that I do… He’s so great, and I’m so… me.”

“What are you talking about Alec? You’re amazing. Stop selling yourself short.” He could hear that Izzy was getting worked up on the other line, but he couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth.

“Camille is right about me. She’ll always be right about me. Magnus is so glamorous and confident and gorgeous, and i’m just boring. I’m nothing compared to her.”

“Stop it, Alec. You’re a better person than she will ever be. If Magnus can’t see that, that’s on him.”

“I love him, Isabelle.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with Magnus, and he doesn’t love me back and everything hurts. I’ve never been in love with anyone, Izzy. And I was stupid and I fell in love with someone who loves somebody else. Even if they’re bad for him,” Alec could feel the tears welling in his eyes’ “and I knew that he would never be able to love me back, but it still hurts.”

“Slow down, Alec. Did he tell you that he didn’t love you back?”

“No, but I just know that he doesn’t. I need to go, Izzy. I just want to be alone right now.”

“Please don’t-” Alec hung up on her. He couldn’t listen to her say that. He couldn’t get his hopes up just to have Magnus tell him that he would never love him back. He knew that his heart couldn’t handle that. 

After a minute, there was a knock at the door. Alec knew that it was Izzy, and as much as he didn’t want to talk to her, he knew that she wouldn’t give up. When he opened the door, Magnus was standing directly in front of him.

 

…

 

Once Magnus finally made it out of the building, he hailed a cab to get to Alec’s apartment. So many people had stopped him to congratulate him that it had been almost a half hour since he ended his discussion with Camille. He needed to get to Alec, to explain.

When they reached the apartment, Magnus paid the taxi driver and sprinted up the stairs. Once he reached apartment 305, Alec’s apartment, he hesitated. What if Alec didn’t want to see him? What if Alec hadn’t cared about Magnus as much as he thought?  _ No _ . For once in his life, he wasn’t going to be a coward. He wasn’t going to let Camille get inside his head. So, he took a step forward and knocked lightly. It didn’t take long for Alec to answer the door, and when he did, Magnus’ heart immediately broke. Alec’s eyes were puffy, his hair even more messy than usual, and he looked exhausted. 

“M-Magnus?” Alec sniffled, “what are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you. I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?”

Alec nodded. “Alexander, I need you to know that whatever Camille said to you was wrong. She doesn’t know you, and she had no right to say such horrible things to you just to get back at me.”

“But she was right Magnus. She said that I would never be good enough for you, and she was right. You deserve better.”

“Don’t you think that I should be able to decide what I deserve?” 

“Of course you should, Magnus. But that  doesn’t change the fact that I’m nothing compared to her. She’s so beautiful, and has all of these fancy clothes, and a rich family. I can’t give you everything that she can.” Alec was starting to cry again, and it physically hurt Magnus.

“No. None of that is true. You are everything that she’s not. You’re kind, and you’re caring and hilarious. Everything about you is perfect to me. You’re perfect to me.”

“But, you could have anyone in the world.”

“I don’t want the world, I want you.” Magnus walked forward and crashed his lips against Alec’s. Alec was surprised at first, but soon he melted into the kiss. Magnus could no longer think of anything except the way that Alec’s lips felt against his, about Alec’s hand slowly reaching up to cup Magnus’ face. Alec licked Magnus’ lower lip, asking for entry, and Magnus happily obliged. After a minute, Alec pulled away, and Magnus immediately missed the contact. But then, Alec was back on him, reaching down to pick up Magnus. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, and Alec set Magnus on the kitchen counter. 

The kiss had started as slow, tentative, but now it was passionate, Making Magnus’ skin tingle. Soon, Alec’s hands were all over him, exploring. They were both still fully dressed, but Alec’s hands were burning Magnus’ skin, even through his clothes. He wanted, no needed, more. He wanted to be able to explore every inch of Alec. He began tugging at Alec’s shirt, but Alec pulled away.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander, we can st-” Alec immediately cut him off. 

“No, don’t apologize. Please. I just- well I need to tell you that I’ve… never done…  _ this _ before. Well, not as far as I know.” 

That last part made Magnus’ heart hurt. He had really hoped nothing bad had happened to Alec during all of those times he had been passed out. Magnus sat there for a second, not sure what to say. He was honestly surprised. He would’ve thought that someone as magnificent as Alec would have been with many people. Magnus was in no way judging Alec, he was just surprised.

After a moment, Alec sighed and turned away from Magnus. “You’re weirded out.”

“No, I am absolutely not weirded out,” Magnus said, jumping off the counter and walking towards Alec, “I just don’t want to make you do something that you don’t want to do.” 

Alec turned back around and looked directly into Magnus’ brown eyes. “Magnus, I want this. And I want you. I’ve never felt the way that I feel about you, and it feels right. Do you not want to?”

“Of course I want to, I mean look at you, but I just want to make sure you’re comfortable with all of this.”

Alec then walked forward and placed a very soft kiss on Magnus’ lips. “I promise that I want this.”

“Well then, where were we?” Magnus said with a mischievous smile on his face. He backed up and sat back on the kitchen counter. Then used a single finger to beckon Alec to come closer. 

 

*****

 

Alec honestly couldn’t believe the sight that was in front of him. Magnus was sitting on his kitchen counter with the most sinful look Alec had ever seen. It made his insides boil, but in a good way. Once Magnus beckoned him to come over, he couldn’t resist anymore. He lunged forward and kissed Magnus hard. His hands immediately went back to touching Magnus, and soon Magnus opened his legs so that Alec could be even closer to him. Alec immediately moaned when he felt Magnus’ erection brush up against his stomach. Magnus reached for Alec’s shirt again, and this time, Alec let him lift it up, breaking their kiss for just a second to pull it up over his head. Alec then moved down to kiss Magnus’ neck, wanting to explore every inch of Magnus with his lips. Magnus was wearing a button up shirt, so Alec began undoing the buttons and kissed slowly down Magnus’ chest. Alec could hear Magnus quietly moaning and Alec was sure he had never heard a more beautiful sound. That was until Magnus whispered his name in the most seductive way possible.

“Oh,  _ Alexander _ . You’re such a tease.” 

Alec smirked and slid Magnus’ shirt down his arms after he finished undoing the last button. Alec couldn’t believe his eyes. Magnus’ tanned torso was certainly a sight to behold,and Alec was pretty sure he could come from just looking at Magnus. 

“Enjoying the view?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, shut up.” Alec said, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“Make m-” But before Magnus could even finish, Alec did exactly what he asked. He pulled Magnus towards him and put his leg in between Magnus’, drawing a low growl out of Magnus. 

“Fair enough.” Magnus said, barely. 

Alec’s hands then reached down to Magnus’ zipper, and he looked up to get the okay from Magnus, who nodded. Alec undid the zipper and began pulling Magnus’ pants down, Magnus lifted off the counter for a second so that Alec could successfully pull them off, and soon Magnus was left in just his boxers. Alec ran his hands up magnus’ thighs and then squeezed his ass. Magnus moaned again, and Alec bit his lip to suppress his own. 

“Please don’t do that,” Magnus whispered, “I want to hear you.” 

Alec began kissing down Magnus’ chest again and then took Magnus’ waistband between his teeth and pulled them down. Then, he licked all the way up Magnus’ length, making Magnus squirm and moan even louder than before. He then took Magnus into his mouth and Magnus couldn’t help but let his head fall back. It felt amazing. And Alec definitely wasn’t complaining either. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, moaning and whispering praises. After a little while, Magnus tugged on Alec’s hair to pull him off. Magnus immediately craved more, but he knew that if Alec continued, this would be done way too soon. Although, Magnus did think he could probably come from just Alec looking up at him with swollen lips curved into a proud smile. God, this man was going to be the death of him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus.” Alec said, standing back up. 

Magnus pulled Alec in for another kiss. “I can’t help but think you’re still a little bit overdressed” Magnus smirked, reaching for Alec’s zipper. He didn’t waste any time and pulled both alec’s pants and boxers down at the same time. Alec laughed, “Someone’s eager.” 

As soon as Alec saw the way that Magnus was looking at him, he became a blushing mess. He was literally about to have sex with this man, and he was blushing because of a look. 

“Good to know the blush goes all the way down.” Magnus winked, making Alec blush even harder. 

Alec leaned forward and picked Magnus off of the counter again, kissing him just as passionately as before. Alec lead them to the bedroom, but instead of setting Magnus down on the bed, he closed the door and pushed magnus up against it, rubbing their throbbing erections against each other. Alec couldn’t help  the moan that escaped him this time, it all just felt so damn good. Alec adjusted his hands so that instead of holding Magnus by his thighs, his hands were on his ass instead. He then quickly whipped around and laid Magnus on the bed, hovering over him. Alec looked down at Magnus and smiled. He knew that he would never get tired of seeing Magnus like this. Hair messy, makeup smudged, lips swollen. Alec loved it. 

“Magnus, I want to feel you. I want you to fuck me.” 

“Alexander, are you sure?” Magnus said, really trying to keep it together after hearing those words come out of Alec’s mouth. 

“Yes. Please Magnus.”

And with that, they were kissing again, even harder than before, hands exploring everywhere they could. Then, Magnus began stroking Alec, and Alec almost cried out. Magnus’ skin was so soft, contrary to Alec’s, and it was an amazing feeling. 

“Do you have…” Magnus asked, but before he could finish Alec reached towards his nightstand and pulled lube and condoms out of the drawer. Magnus raised an eyebrow. Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Just because I haven’t had sex before doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t be prepared.” Magnus laughed and reached out to grab the lube. He squeezed some on his fingers and began stroking Alec with his other hand. When he moved his hand down towards Alec’s ass, he looked up at Alec again. 

“Magnus,  _ come on. _ ” Alec practically begged. Magnus then circled his finger around Alec’s entrance, he heard Alec’s breath hitch as he began pushing a finger inside. 

“Relax darling, I’ve got you.” Once his finger was all of the way in, Alec let out a breath. Then, Magnus curled his finger up and Alec almost screamed. 

“Fuck!  _ Magnus. _ Please don’t stop.” Magnus continued working Alec open, soon adding another finger, and another, occasionally brushing over that little bundle of nerves that made Alec shake. 

“M-Magnus. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Stop being so patient and just take what you want Magnus. Please.” Alec whined. And Magnus did just that, he took his fingers out of Alec and then flipped them over so that he was on top of Alec. he then grabbed a condom and the lube and prepared himself. He then slowly entered Alec, going slowly so that he didn’t hurt Alec. Once he was all the way in, it took every ounce of self control he had to not move. Instead, he just laid on top of Alec, waiting for the okay. 

“Please move.” Magnus did as he was told and began pushing in and out of Alec slowly, building up a faster pace with each thrust. Soon, he was pounding into Alec and Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waste, shifting slightly, causing Alec to scream.

“Oh God, Magnus. Right there. Please don’t stop.” Magnus continued, hitting Alec’s prostate with every thrust. His movements began to get more erratic, more unplanned. 

“Alec, I’m close.”

“Me too Magnus. Come for me, baby.” Alec whispered, which sent magnus over the edge. He kept fucking Alec through his orgasm, and soon Alec was spilling all over their stomachs. Alec was fairly sure that he saw stars. 

 

*****

  
  


After they had both come down from their highs, Magnus slipped out of Alec and headed to the bathroom. Alec was about to complain when Magnus returned with a wet washcloth. After he cleaned them both up, he snuggled up against Alec. 

“I love you.” Magnus whispered. Alec flipped over and rested on his side, looking at Magnus with the biggest smile. 

“I love you too, Magnus.” 

“You do?”

“Of course I do. Why else would I have gotten so worked up over what Camille said?” 

Magnus frowned slightly, “Alec, about Camille. When she came over on Saturday, she asked me to drop out of the competition. I told her no and to leave. Nothing happened, I promise.” 

“I believe you, Magnus. I know now that you would never go back to that. You’ve grown so much, and I’m really proud of you.”

Magnus felt tears welling in his eyes. No one had ever spoken to Magnus with so much love and kindness. It was a really great feeling. 

Eventually they ended up under the blankets, Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s chest. 

“You know,” Magnus said, “this is very similar to the position we were in when we fell asleep on the couch.” 

Alec’s eyes shot open and he looked down at Magnus. “You were awake?? You knew we fell asleep like that??”

Magnus chuckled, “Of course I was awake, I just didn’t want to move. You are so comfy. But once you woke up and got off the couch, I thought that you were embarrassed. So I didn’t say anything.”

“I wasn’t embarrassed, I was just worried that it would make you feel uncomfortable. I never want to make you feel like that.” 

Magnus smiled up at Alec, “You’re always so considerate, Alexander.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, neither of them minding the silence. They just layed there, wrapped up in eachother. 

After a while, Alec broke the silence, “Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“Please stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

They both drifted off into a comfortable sleep. Neither of them thinking about work, or Camille, only of each other, and the love that they had for one another. It was perfect. 

 

…

 

The next day, Magnus reached over to where Alec should be, but there was no one there. Magnus immediately started panicking, thinking that Alec regretted the night before, but then he realized that he was in Alec’s apartment. It took him a few moments to fully wake up, but when he did, he noticed a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt folded at the end of the bed. Magnus smiled, Alec really was the most considerate person he had ever met. He reached for the clothes and ended up just throwing on the sweatpants. He wasn’t sure what time Alec had to be at work, but Magnus had the day off since it was the day after a competition. In the kitchen, he heard some rustling around. When he walked out of the bedroom, he saw Alec wearing just a t shirt and boxers, preparing some pancakes. 

“I think I would be happy to wake up to this sight every single day for the rest of my life.” Magnus said, leaning against the door frame. Alec turned around, looking a bit surprised. He immediately smiled and walked towards Magnus. 

“Good morning sleepy head. He gave Magnus a quick kiss and then headed back to finish breakfast. 

“Don’t you have to work today?”

“Well, I happened to know you had the day off, so I maybe took the day off too. I hope that was okay.” 

“More than okay. I can think of quite a few ways we can spend the day.” Magnus smirked, making Alec blush. Magnus headed to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and then sat down at the bar. Alec finished up the pancakes and then turned towards Magnus. 

“What do you like with your pancakes?” 

“Peanut butter and maple syrup.” Magnus stated. 

“What? That’s such a weird combination.”

“Say what you will, but once you try it, you’ll thank me.” Alec laughed and then got some peanut butter from the cupboard. He then sat down next to Magnus and they started breakfast. Magnus then cut off a small piece of his pancake and went to feed it to Alec. Alec looked suspiciously at Magnus. 

“Just trust me.”

Alec eventually gave in and took the fork into his mouth. After chewing a little bit, he let out a moan which went straight to Magnus’ crotch. 

“Shit, that’s delicious Magnus.”

“I told you! Although, I don’t think it’s anywhere near as delicious as you.” Magnus said, resting his hand on Alec’s thigh. Alec’s breath hitched.

“ _ Magnus. _ We have to at least finish breakfast first.” 

Magnus sighed, “Fine, but it’s your loss.” 

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”  _ Well Fuck.  _ Magnus thought to himself. 

After they had finished breakfast, Alec took their plates and began washing them in the sink. Magnus came up behind him and ran his hands up Alecs stomach, pulling his shirt up slightly. 

“We have to clean up first.” Alec said, clearly affected by what Magnus was doing with his hands. 

“Absolutely not. You’ve made me wait long enough Alexander.” He then spun Alec around and kissed him sloppily. Now that he had had a taste of this man, he didn’t think he would ever be able to stop. Magnus reached around and turned off the faucet, they definitely wouldn’t be cleaning dishes if Magnus had any say in it. Alec started to deepen their kiss, running his hands further down Magnus’ back and into his pants. He was surprised to find out that Magnus was not wearing any underwear. He pulled away and looked at Magnus with an eyebrow raised. 

“What? You didn’t leave any boxers with the other clothes.” Alec rolled his eyes and then went back to kissing Magnus. And if they spent the rest of the day tangled up in Alec’s gray sheets, no one could blame them. 

 

…

 

Magnus was laying against Alec, tracing patterns on his chest when there was a loud knock on the door. Magnus looked at Alec, but Alec just shrugged. They were both naked and didn’t want to get up, so they hoped whoever it was would just leave. But then, there was knock followed by a voice.

“Alec! It’s Izzy. I know you’re in there.” Magnus and Alec immediately jumped out of bed and shuffled around to find some clothes. Magnus put on the t shirt and sweatpants Alec had left for him that morning, and Alec grabbed a t shirt and basketball shorts from the closet. 

“Alec!! You can’t just sit around all day moping about Magnus. We brought over ice cream and movies.” 

Magnus looked at Alec and mouthed “we?” but Alec just shrugged. Once they both looked at least somewhat presentable, Alec opened the door slowly. On the other side was all of his friends. Izzy, Jace, Lydia, Clary and Simon. 

“Oh thank God, I thought you might have died of sadness in there. So, let’s get this party started.” Izzy said pushing past Alec. And that’s when she realized that Magnus was there.

“Oh. OH. Oh my God wait, did you guys??? Holy shit!” Izzy squealed and everyone started cheering. 

“Finally.” Lydia said, patting Alec on the back. 

“Alright, alright everyone settle down. Now, are we gonna watch movies and eat ice cream, or not?” Magnus asked. After that everyone hugged both Magnus and Alec and then they all went to sit down around the TV. Alec headed to the kitchen to grab spoons for everyone. 

“I’m so happy for you big brother.” Izzy said, hugging Alec from behind. 

“Thank you Izzy… he makes me really happy.” 

“I know.” Izzy said and then turned around to sit down with everyone else. Alec turned around and took a minute to just watch everyone. He wasn’t lying, Magnus really did make him happy. And watching him, right now, interacting and laughing with all of their friends made Alec even happier. Magnus looked up at him and smiled brightly back. They had both been through hell, but were so lucky to have found each other. And it was amazing to know that everyone around them agreed. 

Alec headed over to the couch and cuddled up against Magnus, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. 

“I love you” Alec whispered.

“I love you too” Magnus whispered back.

“Forever.”

“Forever.”

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think in the comments!!! 
> 
> I was thinking of writing an epilogue to this story, so if that is something y'all would enjoy, please let me know <3
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sukibabe61

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> This will be a four part series, so I will most likely post a new chapter next week. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
